Dyrektor Celestia/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Celestia jako kucyk EG1 Flash Sentry przy tronie.png EG Mane 6 wychodzi z sali tronowej.png EG Mane 6 i księżniczki.png Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png EG Cadance wita się z Twilight.png EG1 Twilight podchodzi do lustra.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png Celestia jako człowiek EG Dyrektor Celestia rzuca Twilight surowe spojrzenie.png EG Dyrketor Celestia opowiada Twilight o Jesiennym Balu.png EG Dyrektor Celestia pyta Twilight czy jeszcze czegoś potrzebuje.png EG1 Celestia i Luna ogłaszają że bal się odbędzie.png EG Dyrektor Celestia ogłasza Twilight zwyciężczynią.png EG Dyrektor Celestia na scenie.png EG Dyrektor Celestia ogłasza zwycięzcę.png EG1 Dyrektor Celestia przekazuje koronę Twilight.png EG Twilight macha do uczniów.png EG Dyrektor Celestia mówi do skucykowanej Twilight.png Equestria Grils - Rainbow Rocks EG RR Dyrekcja rozmawia z uczniami.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png EG RR Dyrektor Celestia odchyla żaluzje.png EG RR Dyrekcja rozmawia z Rainbooms.png EG RR Wicedyrektor Luna wspomina o jesiennym balu..png Principal Celestia "the name of their musical group" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png EG RR Dyrektorka chwali pomysł Dazzlings..png EG RR Dyrekcja chwali występ Trixie.png EG RR Pozytywnie zaskoczona dyrekcja.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png EG RR Dyrekcja zdenerwowana na Sunset Shimmer.png EG RR The Dazzlings wpływają na werdykt..png EG RR Dyrektor Celestia informuje Rainbooms o werdykcie.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Principal Celestia mentions the Friendship Games EG3.png Principal Celestia "I'm sure you're all curious" EG3.png Celestia and Luna annoyed EG3.png Celestia "why I've asked Rainbow Dash" EG3.png Principal Celestia presents Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash snatches the microphone EG3.png Celestia clapping; Luna tapping her foot EG3.png Celestia offers to show Cinch around EG3.png Celestia "quite a few changes since" EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Celestia "Your student?" EG3.png Celestia looking away EG3.png Celestia dumbfounded EG3.png Celestia "Nevermind" EG3.png Principal Celestia welcomes the CPA students EG3.png Principal Celestia "I would like to recognize" EG3.png Celestia acknowledging the Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia and Luna offended by Cinch's words EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance grade Fluttershy EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are offered cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sample Shadowbolts' cake EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance look at Wondercolts EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their forks EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance drop their clipboards EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Celestia "we all saw what happened" EG3.png Celestia denies CHS having an advantage EG3.png Celestia explains the race's "extenuating circumstances" EG3.png Celestia "we should end the Games now" EG3.png Cinch "was this your strategy all along?" EG3.png Principal Celestia "it's not your fault" EG3.png Celestia puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Luna "a pennant from each school has been hidden" EG3.png Principal Cinch confronts Celestia EG3.png Celestia "saving the world benefits us all" EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Celestia "they would be very interested" EG3.png Luna "the portals to different dimensions" EG3.png Celestia "I know these Friendship Games" EG3.png Principal Celestia "I think it's fair" EG3.png Principal Celestia declares everyone winners EG3.png Twilight and Celestia approach the Rainbooms EG3.png Celestia announces Twilight as CHS' newest student EG3.png Celestia "I'm sure I can count on you" EG3.png Celestia "help her feel at home" EG3.png Luna dancing wildly EG3.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance eating a cake EG3.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Dyrektor Celestia mówi jak dumna jest z uczniów.png EG4 Gloriosa, Celestia i Luna na dziurawym pomoście.png EG4 Applejack mówi jak potrzebny jest remont pomostu.png EG4 Gloriosa prosi by wszyscy przygotowali się na ognisko.png EG4 Rarity opowiada straszną historię.png EG4 Applejack tłumaczy się.png EG4 Tarcza Rarity pcha Applejack w krzaki.png EG4 Dyrektor Celestia staje w obronie uczniów.png EG4 Pnącza zakrywają Celestię, Lunę i uczniów.png EG4 Uczniowie i dyr. Celestia wychodzą ze stołówki.png EG4 Aplauz dla dziewczyn.png EG4 Gloriosa przeprasza za to co się wydarzyło.png EG4 dyrekcja Canterlot chce aby obóz przetrwał.png EG4 Celestia i Luna witaja gości.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png Summertime Shorts Zastępstwo EG SS8 Dyrektor Celestia przyszła na zastępstwo.png EG SS8 Celestia jest potrzebna.png EG SS8 Babcia Smith potrzebuje Dyrektor Celestii.png EG SS8 Dyrektor Celestia.png EG SS8 Celestia wraca ze stołówki.png EG SS8 Coś przerywa Celestii.png EG SS8 Celestia przejmuje piłkę Dash.png EG SS8 Dzwoni telefon.png EG SS8 Celestia rozmawia.png EG SS8 Celestia po raz kolejny wraca na lekcje.png EG SS8 Zadzwonił dzwonek.png EG SS8 Uczniowie wychodzą z klasy.png Better Together (seria 1) Mój ogród koszmarów EG_BT8_Twilight_rozmawia_z_dyrektor_Celestią.png EG_BT8_Dyrektor_Celestia_wróciła.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Trendy w przyjaźni Wybierz Pinkie Pie EG COYA04 Dyrektor Celestia zadowolona z posprzątania sali.png EG COYA04 Dyrektor Celestia otwiera drzwi do swojego biura.png EG COYA04 Equestria Girls i Celestia w morzu konfetti.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci